Jasmine 'Jaz' Amelia Copeland
by Love-2-Write-0524
Summary: Jasmine Copeland was your basic every day girl. Wait hold on a minute that is a a lie. Jasmine Copeland is the daughter of Edge, goddaughter of Trish and Christian and now it is time for her to juggle both her relationship with her father and his new life
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Prologue**

"Hey guys as many of you know, I'm Jasmine Copeland and this is my video blog slash podcast site. We'll the worst has come. My father Adam Joseph Copeland has been drafted into the World Wrestling Federation, so thanks to Bret Hart. I know that it will only be a matter of months till my godfather William Jason Reso follows him, and as you know my godmother Patricia Angelina Stratus was drafted only a few months ago. Now it's not that I don't want their dreams to come true but part of me just wants my dad to stay with me. I mean I love Hannah, my guardian, and my grandmother but they're not my dad.

"And I cannot tell him this because he put this dream on hold once before. It was for me, he wanted me more but I'm starting to wonder if he regrets it. I understand that this dream takes a lot of his time but does that mean there is not time for me. I know the dream came first but do I not rank among those higher things anymore? Am I just a bad decision on his part? Does he wish like my mother, knew then that he doesn't want to be a dad anymore? What happened," a young girl with curly blonde locks and forest green eyes says.

"Trish," Adam calls. "Who was that?"

"Your daughter," Trish says. "Her true thoughts on us being here, I thought you knew she did this?"

"Yeah but I let her have her privacy," Adam says.

"Well you should visit her site, she thinks you now regret having her," Trish says.

"Who are we talking about," Andrew Martin asks.

"Oh hey Drew, talking about Jasmine," Adam says to the fellow Canadian.

"Ah, you just have to learn to balance both, look at Eddie, he has kids and a wife, and he can do it," Andrew says.

"He has a point," Trish says.

"The difference is that he doesn't have to leave his kids with a guardian instead of a parent," Adam says.

"Right forgot about that, but neither Vince nor Linda have a problem with you bringing her to the shows," Andrew says.

"A lot of the kids are here, Ray's son is usually around a lot of the times," Trish says.

"It can't hurt to try," Adam says.

"It can't," Andrew says.

"Have Jay bring her when he comes," Trish suggests.

"I guess it's better than nothing," Adam says.

"Dude, going from Indies to Big League is a major change to both of you," Andrew says.

"It really is and hey you could always, oh I don't know watch, listen, and read the stuff on her site. I mean there was a reason I go her into it," Trish says.

"What, that is better, since then you two are never really apart," Andrew says.

"That's what I've been telling him," Trish says.

"Okay, well I promised I'd call so I better, now can I have the site," Adam says.

"Here you go and tell Jay to look at it too," Trish says, scribbling on a piece of paper before handing it to him.

"Thanks and I will," Adam says before leaving the diva and fellow wrestler.

"Whoa, sorry," Matt says running into Adam.

"No problem Matt, I should really watch where I am going," Adam says.

"No this was totally my fault, I'll talk to you later," Matt says before disappearing.

Adam walks back to the locker room her shares with fellow Canadians Chris Ivrine and Lance Storm.

"Hey dude," the two say.

"Hey guys," Adam says before pulling out his cell phone.

"Calling Jasmine," Lance asks.

"Yeah, I went to see Trish and she had one of her video blogs up and she was wondering if I regret having her," Adam says.

"What, you love that little girl Junior," Chris says.

"I know, everyone knows that also, it's just that ever since I got back into wrestling Jasmine isn't at the top of my time consumption," Adam says.

"Ah, you need to learn how to time manage better," Lance says.

"I know but how sad is it that I have to find this out off of her site instead of her telling me," Adam says.

"It's because she knows you'd give it up again," Lance says remembering when Adam first gave up wrestling in favor of the little girl.

"We all know you would too. That is how much you love her and that's how much she feels guilty for you not having your dream the first time," Chris says.

"Yeah well it was my choice. I wanted Jasmine and that's all I wanted," Adam says.

"Then someone's telling her different, Junior," Chris says before he and Lance leave.

Adam shakes his head before hitting speed dial two.

"Hello," The young girl's voice says.

"Hey Kiddo," Adam says smiling.

"Hi daddy," the girl says named Jasmine Amelia Copeland.


	2. Jay Gets Drafted

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter 1: Jay Gets Drafted**

"Jasmine, come on we got to go meet your dad," Jay calls.

"Hold you horses," the voice of Jasmine calls.

"If I am late," Jay starts.

"You still have seventy-five minutes, Uncle Jay," Jasmine calls back.

"You have to stop hanging out with Aunt Trish," Jay says.

"No I don't," a young girl says. She has long curly blonde hair and forest green eyes. She is tall for a nine year old. She's wearing a pair of blue jeans with a tan belt and dark sandals with orange tank top and a red sweater, and an emerald necklace.

"Ready to go Miss Jasmine," Jay asks.

"Let's go Uncle Jay," Jasmine says as they leave the little house.

"Okay to the arena we go," Jay says as they enter the Gold Honda Civic.

"Now try to not get lost," Jasmine says.

"I won't get lost," Jay says.

"You always do," Jasmine retorts.

"I do not, and I have been to the area a thousand times. This was actually where your dad and I went to see Wrestlemania XI," Jay says.

"Yeah I know, and you drove home and got lost," Jasmine says.

"Ha ha," Jay says before muttering something.

"I guess I was right after all," Jasmine says.

"Hey just because we are gone doesn't mean for a second that we don't love you," Jay says seriously.

"Aunt Trish got you tow onto the site," Jasmine asks.

"She did and don't think for a second that your father loves his career more than you. He is just crappy at time management and always has been," Jay says.

"Hmm," Jasmine says.

"Jaz, I know for a fact that when your dad found out your mother was pregnant that he wanted you regardless of what the setbacks and that goes for Trish, your grandmother, and I also," Jay says completely serious.

"Hmm," Jasmine says again.

"You know Lance and Chris will tell you the same thing and Lance was there when your dad quit and there was not a look of regret and never has been," Jay says as they pull up to security.

"Name," the security guard asks.

"William Jason Reso," Jay says.

"You're clear," the guard says as he lets them into the wrestler parking lot.

"Told you I wouldn't get lost," Jay says.

"There's always a first," Jasmine says.

"Okay, I'm talking to your father about cutting back the Aunt Trish hours," Jay says.

"I'd like to see you try," Jasmine says as they park.

"Oh I'm going to," Jay says as they exit and walk towards the employee entrance.

"You must be Jay Reso," Shane McMahon says.

"That I would be," Jay says offering his hand to his boss's son.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Shane says shaking his hand. "You must be Jasmine Copeland, I'm Shane."

"That I would be and it's nice to meet you," Jasmine says.

"Well my father would like to see you, and hers is looking for her," Shane says before adding, "Coachman."

"You called Shane," Jonathan Coachman says.

"That I did, this would be Jay Reso, our newest wrestler, and this would be Jasmine Copeland, Adam's daughter. This is Jonathan Coachman or Coach, and he's my father's right hand man," Shane says.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," the three say.

"I have to take jay to my father's office, could you make sure that Jasmine here gets to her father," Shane says.

"Of course sir," Coach says.

"Great follow me," Shane says leading Jay away.

"Let's go and see what we can do about yours," Coach says leading Jasmine in the opposite direction.

"Sure," Jasmine says following Coach closely.

"You're eleven, right," Coach asks.

"No I'm nine," Jasmine says.

"Wow, I would have thought you were eleven," Coach says.

"Everyone says I'm tall and more mature for my age," Jasmine replies.

"They'd be correct," Coach says.

"Hey Coach, do you know where Shane is," Paul Levesque asks.

"He just went to deliver Jay Reso to his father. You haven't seen Adam have you? This is his daughter Jasmine, Jasmine this is Paul," Coach says.

"Well no I haven't, but it's a pleasure to meet you," Paul says.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well," Jasmine says.

"Hey Coach," Stephanie says.

"Hey Steph, Jasmine this is Stephanie McMahon, you met her brother Shane already. Stephanie this is Jasmine Copeland," Coach says.

"Hi," Jasmine says.

"Hi, I think I saw your father in the catering area with the other Canadians," Stephanie says.

"Thanks Step," Coach says leading Jasmine off to the catering area. "Copeland, you have a visitor."

Adam turns to Coach but see the little blonde beside him. "Hey kiddo," Adam says as Jasmine goes racing for her father's arms. "Thanks Coach."

"Anytime," Coach says before disappearing.

"I missed you," Jasmine says as she holds on to her dad's neck tightly.

"Me too kiddo," Adam says as he sits down with her in his lap. "Okay so Jasmine this Chris Ivrine, Chris Benoit, Andrew Martin, and Lance Storm. Guys this is my daughter Jasmine."

"Hmm, I don't get an introduction," Trish says from behind them.

"Aunt Trish," Jasmine says jumping off her father's lap and into her godmother's waiting arms.

"That's better," Trish says spinning her.

"Wow she likes Trish more Junior," Chris Ivrine says.

"No she hasn't seen Trish longer," Adam says as Trish sits down with Jasmine in her lap.

"Where's Jay," Lance asks.

"With Mr. McMahon," Jasmine says.

"Ah let me guess Shane was waiting for him, did introductions, and then had Coach bring you," Chris Benoit says.

"Basically," Jasmine says.

"So who'd you run into," Andrew asks.

"Stephanie and Paul," Jasmine says.

"Ah," Lance says as they had seen Stephanie moments prior.

"Hello Superstars," Linda McMahon says.

"Hi Linda," Trish, Andrew, Ivrine, Benoit and Lance say.

"HI Linda, Jasmine this is Linda McMahon. Linda this is my daughter Jasmine," Adam says.

"Hi," Jasmine says.

"Hello," Linda says. "Well it's been a pleasure but I have to get back to work."

"Well are you two ready for your match later," Benoit asks.

"I'm as ready as I am ever going to be, I mean I'm going against Jackie," Trish says.

"I'll trade you for Stone Cold," Adam says.

"That's unethical and you both know it," Jasmine says.

"Ah she can be so cute but not it your favor," Lance says.

"Don't we know it," Trish and Adam say.

"Ah it looks like I'm late," Kurt Angle says.

"Oh sorry Kurt," Lance says. "We forgot to invite you."

"Shut up Lance. Jasmine this is Kurt Angle, Kurt this is my daughter Jasmine," Adam says.

"Hi," Jasmine says.

"Hello little lady," Kurt says pulling up a chair.

"Hey Kurt ready for our match later," Bret Hart asks.

"You know it," Kurt says.

"Oh hey Bret, did you meet Jasmine the last time we met," Adam asks.

"No I didn't," Bret says.

"Thought so, Bret Hart this would be Jasmine Copeland," Adam says as Bret pulls up a chair.

"Hi," Jasmine says trying to be nice.

"Hello," Bret says eyeing the little girl who shrinks further into Trish's arms.

"Where's Jay," Kurt asks.

"Here he is," Mr. McMahon says from behind them.

"Hi sir," the wrestlers say.

"What have I told you about calling me sir," Vince says eyeing the little blonde in Trish's lap.

"That sir is only used for your father," Trish says subconsciously wrapping her arms around Jasmine.

"Oh sorry, Vince my daughter Jasmine, Jasmine my boss Vince McMahon," Adam says seeing his boss eye his little girl and Trish wrap her arms around her.

"Hi," Jasmine says with a big smile.

"Hi," Vice says. "Well I'll let you guys get back to enjoying your break. Storm will go against Cage for his debut."

"Cool," Lance and Jay say before Vince leaves.

"Adam we got to talk about Aunt Trish time," Jay says pulling up a chair.

"Now we don't," Jasmine and Trish say.

"Oh yes we do," Jay says.

"Daddy, Uncle Jay thinks I spend too much time with Aunt Trish," Jasmine says.

"She does," Jay says.

"Jay, she barely sees Aunt Trish, so no Aunt Trish time stays the same, so deal with it," Adam says.

"Yes," the two blondes say.

"Dude, come on, I'm saying shave thirty minutes off," Jay says pleadingly.


	3. Grade Four Starts

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter 2: Grade Four Starts**

"Jasmine, time for school," an older woman says shaking Jasmine awake.

"Got it Hannah," Jasmine says stretching as the older woman leaves.

"Come on Breakfast and your father said he call," Hannah says leaving.

Jasmine gets out of her bed and stretches. She walks to her joining bathroom. She quickly takes a shower, washes her faces, brushes her teeth and styles her hair. She returns to her room and quickly puts on her Hudson College uniform. Her father, godparents, and grandmother wanted the best for her, so to private school she went. Jasmine quickly tidies her room before grabbing her bag, shoes and coat before leaving her room.

"Today's menu is Breakfast Quesadilla and Tropical Breeze for breakfast; Bagel Chips and Orchard Juice for snack; Pizza Wraps, Two Step Salad, slice of Hot Fudge Sundae Cake and Fruit Punch for lunch and Savory Snack Mix and Melon Drink for after school snack. What would you like for dinner," Hannah asks, she was in her late forties. She had brown hair with green eyes and she was tall.

"Hmm Thai Chicken Noodle Soup with Chinese Stir-Fry Shrimp with Peas and Chicken Fried Rice, with Very Berry Juice and Brownie Cups," Jasmine says.

"Before Bed Snack," Hannah asks putting her breakfast in front of her.

"Lemon Sherbet with Lemonade," Jasmine says cutting into her Quesadillas.

"That is the meal plan," Hannah says putting Jasmine's lunch and snack into their containers before putting them into her lunch pail. She puts the pail into her backpack before writing down the meal plan.

"What are we doing after school," Jasmine asks, her dad like having her busy doing other things instead of sitting in front of the television.

"We are going to the Mall and I thought we go see a Movie, since there are no activities going on today," Hannah says.

"Cool but can we stop by the card stores," Jasmine asks, since she always sent a new one to her dad and godparents.

"Of course," Hannah says.

"Cool," Jasmine says as she finishes her breakfast.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine," Hannah says.

"Yeah but that was before my dad was a superstar," Jasmine says.

"No one will care," Hannah says as the phone rings. "Good morning, Copeland Residence."

"Hey Hannah, is Jasmine ready," Adam says.

"She's right here Adam," Hannah says handing Jasmine the phone.

"Morning Daddy," Jasmine says.

"Morning Kiddo, ready for grade four," Adam says.

"No," Jasmine says.

"Hey, your true friends are ones who don't care about me but they care about you," Adam says.

"Really," Jasmine says.

"Really, don't worry you'll do fine. I want to hear all about it later," Adam says.

"Oh you well," Jasmine says in a Trish tone.

"Maybe Jay was right," Adam says.

"Daddy, you know how much Aunt Trish time means to me? Uncle Jay is just jealous and we both know it," Jasmine says.

"Oh I know," Adam says before a hitting sound can be heard. "Jay uncalled for."

"Oh boy does he have a temper," Jasmine says.

"Not cute Jasmine Amelia Copeland," Jasmine says.

"Wasn't supposed to be William Jason Reso," Jasmine says back.

"Enough you two, Jay go get ready so we can go eat, and you get to school," Adam says.

"Wow, treat me like a child," Jay says.

"Only when you act like one," Adam says turning to face his best friend.

"Go back to your daughter," Jay says before going into the bathroom.

"Sorry hun, but don't worry," Adam says.

"Never do dad, I love you," Jasmine says.

"I love you too, bye," Adam says before closing his phone.

"Feed me," Jay says coming out of the bathroom ready.

"God I swear you are more of a child then Jasmine is," Adam says as they exit their room.

"Take it back," Jay says as they walk to the elevator.

"No way," Adam says as they get on, "hey Chris, Eddie, Chavo and Rey."

"Hey, so I guess we're not the only ones missing the first day of school," Eddie and Rey say.

"Nope, I'm missing the start of fourth," Adam says.

"Let me guess nervous if her friends will turn on her," Chavo says.

"Oh yeah," Adam and Jay say.

"She'll be fine, trust us," Eddie and Rey say.

"What were you two arguing about," Chris asks as they go into the restaurant.

"Jay being more of a child then Jasmine is," Adam says as they sit.

"We agree," the others says.

"Ha ha ha," Jay says.


	4. Mall Time

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter 3: Mall Time**

"I'm sorry Hannah but everyone was like 'your Edge's daughter right' and then were like 'that's so cool'," Jasmine says as they enter the house.

"You didn't meet one friend that was not interested in your dad," Hannah asks.

"Well there was one guy. His name is William and he's completely new to Hudson," Jasmine says.

"Why don't you go change and I'll deal with getting snack ready," Hannah says.

"Okay," Jasmine says racing off to her room. She enters her room and sheds her uniform. She puts on a pair of jeans with runners a brown t-shirt and a black sweater. She quickly undoes her ponytail and redoes it back up. She grabs her emerald necklace and puts it on before leaving her room.

"Savory Snack Mix with Melon Drink and dad on line one," Hannah says placing her snack and the phone in front of her.

"Thanks," Jasmine says picking up the phone, "Hi daddy."

"Hi kiddo how was school," Adam asks.

"It sucked everyone in my grade was trying to suck up to me," Jasmine complains.

"I'm sorry honey, but it'll get easier. Did you meet at least one new friend," Adam asks.

"Yeah his name is William and he's a newbie at Hudson and he doesn't care who my dad or godparents are. He sits next to me in class," Jasmine says.

"Ah see, so what are your and Hannah's plans for today," Adam asks.

"We are going to the mall, I want to get some new cards," Jasmine says.

"Goody, I love my cards that I get, and all the others are amazed at the ones you pick," Adam says.

"Well I do have good tastes in cards," Jasmine says.

"That you do. So did they give you homework again," Adam asks.

"Don't you know it? At least six hours worth and I still haven't got a chance to start that new book Aunt Trish sent me," Jasmine says.

"Honey don't worry Jane Eyre isn't going anywhere," Adam says chuckling.

"Still I really want to get to it," Jasmine says.

"I know you do, so are you going to do a podcast tonight," Adam asks.

"I hope so, or I might just do a blog entry, not sure," Jasmine says.

"Okay but I got to go, have work but Aunt Trish and Uncle Jay will probably call you later. Oh and do not forget to call Grandma," Adam says.

"I won't," Jasmine says.

"I love you kiddo," Adam says.

"I love you too bye," Jasmine says as she hands up the phone and puts it on the charge.

"Off to the mall we go," Hannah asks.

"Off we go," Jasmine says as they leave.

Three hours at the mall end up being a good time. Jasmine gets ten new cards and some new tapes for her camcorder. Hannah grabs what she needs and what is left off of Jasmine's school supplies list. They decided against the movie because there was nothing good to see. Jasmine finished her homework and was able to get at least forty pages into Jane Eyre before she went to bed.


	5. Christmas Time

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter 4: Christmas Time**

"Jasmine did you grab the tinsel," Adam calls.

"Of course I did, no tree is complete without it," Jasmine calls back. "Check behind you."

Adam turns around and says, "Got it."

"Told yeah it was there," Jasmine says coming down from her room.

"Maybe it is time to cut back on Aunt Trish time," Adam says as he adds the tinsel to the tree.

"I knew you would see it my way eventually," Jay says from the front door.

"Adam, don't give into him," Trish says as they enter the house.

"Yeah daddy, don't give into Uncle Jay," Jasmine says.

"I'll think about it, now go get ready for the Christmas party," Adam says.

"Got it," Jasmine says before racing off to her room. Jasmine pulls on a red long sleeve shirt with a Christmas scene on the bottom and along black skirt that wavy cut at the bottom. She also put on her black dress shoes. She grabbed her black winter coat before exiting her room.

"You cannot keep letting her give you orders Adam," Jay says and Jasmine can hear them from the stairs.

"Jay, she doesn't. Her opinion is always asked and always will be but she knows I have the final say," Adam says.

"Jay let it go," Trish says.

"What about Courtney," Jay asks.

"What about her? You know where I stand on this," Adam says glaring at his friend.

"You just said that her opinion mattered," Jay says.

"Jay, you know as well as I do that she doesn't care about her. Neither one does, Courtney wants one thing from Adam that would his money. We all know that Jasmine wants nothing to do with her mother," Trish says.

"I know that Trish but if Courtney really wanted to we all know she could take Jaz from Adam," Jay says.

"If it comes down to that any judge would grant my mother custody of my daughter," Adam says.

"Adam, she's dating Judge Warren, and that is the only reason I brought this up," Jay says.

"Damn, well she is not getting Jasmine," Adam says.

"What are we going to do," Trish says as there is a knock at the door.

"That must be Amy, Matt, and Jeff," Adam says going to the door and answering it.

"Hey," the two Hardy brothers say and a red head that Jasmine can guess is her dad's new girlfriend Amy Dumas.

"Hey come on in, we are just waiting on Jasmine," Adam says ushering them into the house.

"We know how long it can take for girls to get ready," Jeff says as Amy hits him.

"Yeah well it gave us adults a chance to talk," Jay says.

"What about, it seemed a bit anti-holiday with you three," Matt says as there is another knock at the door.

"Probably the others," Jay says as he opens the door.

"Hey," Chris, Lance and Andrew say.

"Hey come on in," Jay says as he leads them to the others and all exchange hugs.

"Now all we need is Jasmine," Adam says.

"Talking about me daddy," Jasmine says as she reaches the bottom of the stairs.

"That I am. Jasmine this is Amy, Amy this is my daughter Jasmine," Adam says introducing the two ladies.

"Hi," Amy says.

"Hi," Jasmine says with a smile.

There is as third knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Trish says as she answers the door.

"Hello Patricia is Adam here," a tall blonde woman asks.


	6. Return of Deadbeat Mother

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter 5: Return of Deadbeat Mother**

"Adam, door," Trish calls still standing in the doorway.

"Huh who is sit," Adam says walking over and pales at the person standing there.

"Dude are you okay," Jay, Chris, Lance, and Andrew ask but the follow his lead.

"Hello boys," the woman says.

Jay quickly recovers and says, "what do you want Courtney?"

"My daughter, no that it is any concern of your William," the blonde says named Courtney.

"Well it does concern me since I'm her godfather," Jay says quite upset.

"Chris, Lance, and Andrew can you guys take Amy, Matt, Jeff, and Jasmine to the Game Room," Adam asks.

"Of course," Lance says as he and the other tow back.

"What's that all about," Matt says curious.

"We'll explain, hey Amy still think you can beat anyone at Street Fighters Two," Chris asks.

"You know it," Amy says proudly.

"What do you think, Jasmine, teach her a lesson," Andrew says to the little girl.

"But of course," Jasmine says leading the way.

Once Adam hears the game going he turns back to his ex-girlfriend. "Seriously what do want," Adam says in a serious tone.

"I told you my daughter," Courtney says as they are all standing in the entrance way.

"You mean Adam's daughter. She wouldn't go with you if your life depended on it. I know because my goddaughter hates you," Trish says.

"Jasmine's not going anywhere with you," Jay says.

"Uh last I checked this was between Adam and me," Courtney says.

"Nice try Courtney but they are right you are not getting my daughter," Adam says.

"Adam you can't keep her from me," Courtney says.

"He's not, she doesn't want to be with you," Trish states.

"And last I check a child over six can choose who he or she wants to live with if there is no abuse, neglect, or mistreatment," Jay says.

"Neglect huh, Adam's no around, he's off traveling with you two," Courtney says.

"What does it say for abandonment? Don't try it Courtney, Jasmine is perfectly healthy, well-treated, and well taken care of, you can't win," Adam says. "She'll choose me every time."

"You truly believe that," Courtney says.

"You know what just to end this, Jay can you go get Jasmine and the rest," Adam says.

"You go it Adam," Jay says before venturing off to the game Room. "Adam wants us upstairs; it's time to get going."

"Okay," the rest say as Jasmine tightly latches on to Jay's hand knowing something else is going on.

The seven return to the entrance way. Lance and Chris appear first with Jasmine and Jay behind them. Andrew and Amy appear next followed by the Hardy brothers in the back. They all create a semi-circle behind Trish and Adam.

"Come here Jasmine," Adam says going down to his daughter's level as he can see her latched tightly on to Jay's hand. She lets go of Jay's hand and latches on to her father in a tight hug. "It's okay; daddy's not going to let anything happen to you."

"Are we going to head over to Grandma's," Jasmine asks.

"Real soon but I have to ask you a question. Let's just say that your mother came back would you rather stay with daddy, Hannah, and all of us or go with her," Adam asks as he stands up with his little girl still in his arms.

"Daddy, I'll always stay with daddy, no matter what, you know that," Jasmine says looking at her father like he is crazy.

"I know sweetie, okay now you are going to with Amy, Matt, and Jeff, while me, Aunt Trish and Uncle Jay finish this up," Adam says to the little girl before setting her down.

"Okay," Jasmine says as she walks over to Amy and the Hardy brothers.

"Okay we'll meet you three outside," Lance says as he, Chris, Andrew, and the Hardys leave with Jasmine.

"I'll see you in a few," Adam says to Amy.

"Okay," Amy says before squeezing his hand and leaving.

"You heard her," Trish and Jay say.

"This isn't over," Courtney vows glaring at the two.

"What will it take for you to leave us alone," Adam asks.

"Nothing, I want my daughter," Courtney says.

"Don't like you never wanted her, at all. How I remember it was that you wanted to abort her when you found out you were pregnant," Adam says now angry.

"People make mistakes. I made one by giving her up," Courtney pleas.

"Her name is Jasmine," Jay says.

"You say you want your daughter, you can't even say her name. You don't know her full name, you don't know here school, or her friends, or her hobbies. You don't know who takes care of her, or her routine. You don't deserve her," Trish says.

"How many times do I have to tell you two to but out of this," Courtney says now annoyed.

"They don't have to, you want Jasmine take me to court," Adam says.

"I will and don't come crying to me when I win full custody with no visitation," Courtney says.

"I won't because you won't win, now if you don't mind, you've made us all late," Adam says ushering the rest out of the house.

"We will see," Courtney says as she gets into her Black Bentley and drives off.

"This is far from over," Jay and Trish say.

"I know," Adam says.


	7. Royal Rumble

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter 6: Royal Rumble**

"Adam, I got there papers for you that need a signature," Coach says with a FedEx guy.

"Thanks," Adam says walking over to the man.

"Sign here," the FedEx guy says.

Adam signs his name on the line.

"Adam Joseph Copeland, you've been served," he says before Coach has security escort him away.

"Everything okay here," Shane asks appearing.

"Adam has been served," Coach says.

"Served for what," Shane asks.

"Damn her," Adam says upon seeing the documents.

"She did file," Jay and Trish ask.

"Uh who filed what," Shane and Coach ask.

"His ex-girlfriend has filed for full custody with no visitation of Jasmine," Jay says.

"Damn her," Adam says running a hand through his hair.

"Dude calm down, Courtney can't win," Jay says.

"Come on Jay, how the hell is this going to work out," Adam says.

"Hey, we just prove that Judge Warren is sleeping with the plaintiff and any other judge will not give a child to a parent who abandoned them," Trish says.

"Why do I hear legal talk and not wrestle lingo," Vince asks.

"Sorry Vince, just an issue with my ex," Adam says.

"What's the issue," Vince asks as he had taking a liking to the little Copeland, who was due to arrive.

"His ex filed for full custody with no visitation of his daughter," Jay says.

"Would this be the same woman who said she didn't want the little girl," Vince asks.

"The same, Adam's worried because of the fact she's sleeping with the top Child Custody Judge in all of Toronto," Trish says.

Vince, Coach and Shane share a look.

"Well then it is a good thing your contract covers legal charges," Linda says.

"Trust us Adam, that little girl is not leaving your arms," Stephanie says.

"Exactly, we here at the World Wrestling Federation cover and look out for each other," Vince says.

"We've saved children before and we always will. This is a family business," Shane says.

"I'll have a list of great Family and Custody lawyer for you by the end of the show," Coach says.

"Thanks," Adam says amazed at the dedication.

"There is no need to thank us, we are a family here and we protect each other at all costs," Vince says before they all leave the three friends.

"Wow," the three say.

"Don't be surprised, if there is one thing Vince believes in it is family," Steve Austin says.

"You can say that again," Jay says.

"Countless wrestlers have almost lost their kids or entire paychecks but Vince steps in and so does Linda," Steve says.

"That's good because Adam without Jasmine is not Adam," Trish says.

"Oh believe me, we all remember his first few months here, and then everything changed when Jay brought Jasmine," Steve says.

"Well I just missed my little girl. I mean over nine and half years of no contact and then boom she throws this. Even after Jasmine says she'd never leave me for her," Adam says.

"Some people never learn but come on let's get ready for what we do best," Steve says.

"Which one should Adam, be getting ready for," Jay says.

"Daddy," Jasmine says running over to her father.

"That mode," Steve says before disappearing.

"There are my girls," Adam says hugging jasmine before kissing Amy on the cheek.

"What are theses," Amy says grabbing the envelope.

"Nothing to worry about, it's all going to be taken care of," Adam says hugging Jasmine. "I love you Jasmine."

"I love you too daddy," Jasmine says.

"Are we invisible," Jay and Trish ask.

"We love you two also," Adam and Jasmine say.

"And we love you Jaz," the two say.

"Hey," Adam says as Jasmine giggles. "You think that is funny, oh I'll show you funny." He starts tickling her relentlessly.

"Daddy," Jasmine cries.


	8. Courts and Custody

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter 7: Courts and Custody**

Adam paced back and fourth across the hallway outside of court room.

"Adam relax," Trish says looking at him.

"I am trying to, but i am so nervous," Adam says.

"You will not lose Jaz, plus we have a different judge," Jay says.

"I know, I just can not help it," Adam says.

"Mr. Copeland they are ready for us," a tall man in a suit says.

"Got it, Mr. Rosson," Adam says walking over to the man.

"You have nothing to worry about. You provide a stable, loving, caring, and nurturing environment. Now the judge will talk to Jasmine and allow her to voice her thoughts on all of this. Miss Mackenzie may be able to provide more time towards Jasmine but that can make up for the last nine years of her being gone," Mr. Rosson says as they enter the court room.

"Will this take months to sort out," Adam asks.

"No the judge should be able to determine custody by the end of the week. Now the judge may decide that in three determine visitation, and in seven years discuss joint custody," Mr. Rosson says leading Adam to their side.

"Will this take months to sort out," Adam asks.

"All rise for Judge Jefferson," the baliff says.

A elderly female judge walks in and takes her seat, "you may be seated," she says. "This is Mackenzie versus Copeland for full custody with no visitations?"

"Correct your honour, Mrs. Mason for the plantiff," a tall young woman says.

"Who has primary custody of the minor," Judge Jefferson asks.

"Her father Adam Copeland, your honour and has since the child was born," Mr. Rosson says.

"Is that true Miss Mackenzie," Judge Jefferson asks.

"It is your honour, I was eighteen when Jasmine was born and at the time I wanted to better myself, to make a better future for both of us," Courtney says.

"Your honours at the time the plaintiff discovered she was pregnant, she went to my client and told him she wanted an abortion, that she never wanted children. He was also eighteen and at that young age, he knew he wanted his daughter. He put his dream on hold, went college part time to get a job to raise and take care of his child," Mr. Rosson says. "I would also like to mention that Miss. Mackenzie has not contacted her daughter till now, and didn't even hold her when she was born."

s.

"Is this true Miss Mackenzie," Judge Jefferson says.

Courtney bows her head, in shame and says, "yes, your honour."

"Mrs. Mason, would you explain your claims of why a minor that has never known her mother should be placed in her fully custody," Judge Jefferson says.

"Miss. Mackenzie is a columnist who works from home. While Mr. Copeland is a wrestler with World Wrestling Federation. He has been chasing this job, since the minor was four. He is never around, we consider that neglect," Mrs. Mason says.

"Mr. Copeland works forty hours a week, travelling eighty hours a week, but he always, knows what is going on in his daughter's life. His place of employment flies his daughter out with the other children on weekends, when they don't have plans. He went after his dream when his daughter started school but was always home for weekends. He hired his old grade school teacher to take care of his child, a trusted maternal figure in his life. Your honour how is this neglect," Mr. Rosson says.

"Is the minor and caregiver present," Judge Jefferson asks.

"Yes your honour, they are outside with the minor's grandmother, godparents, and a few of Adam's co-workers.

"Baliff would you please ask Ms. Morgan into the court room," Judge Jefferson asks.

The Bailiff nods before leaving.

"I will be asking the questions to the witnesses, which means I want quiet from both lawyers," the judge says as Hannah enters the courtroom.

"Please sate your name for the record," the bailiff asks before taking his post.

"Hannah Janice Morgan," Hannah says.

"Ms. Morgan, when did you first meet Mr. Copeland," the judge asks.

"I met Adam when he entered my sixth grade class, over fifteen years ago," Hannah replies.

"How long were you a teacher," the judge asks.

"Thirty years of teaching before retiring," Hannah answers.

"How did you come to work for Mr. Copeland," the judge asks.

"Adam had heard I was retiring, so in May of 1996, he came and offered me the job of being a live-in caregiver to his daughter," Hannah replies.

"You've been working for Mr. Copeland since," the judge asks.

"July of 1996, and Adam began travelling in January of 1997," Hannah says.

"Ms. Morgan have you seen any signs or forms of abuse, neglect, mistreatment or abandonment of this minor," the judge asks.

"On Adam's part absolutely none, he loves his daughter dearly. He calls three times a day, when he is gone, and when he is home, you can not separate him from his daughter," Hannah says.

"Thank you Ms. Morgan, you can step down," the judge says. "Bailiff, could you please escort the minor in."

The Bailiff escorts Ms. Morgan out of the courtroom.

"If this is your case Mrs. Mason, it is not going in your favour," the judge says as the Bailiff walks in with Jasmine.

"Can you tell us your full name sweetie," the Bailiff asks before taking his position.

"Jasmine Amelia Copeland," Jasmine says.

"Hi Jasmine, I'm Helen, I wanted to ask you a few questions is that okay," the judge says.

Jasmine looks over at her father, who nods his head, "sure," she says.

"I know this is scary but I was wondering if you could tell if you were happy living with your father and Hannah," the judge asks.

"I love living with my dad and Hannah, dad's not home all the time but every time I get to go and see him it is like a new adventure," Jasmine says.

"That sounds like fun. Now if you had a choice, with who would you want to live with," the judge asks.

"I'd think it would be a tie between living with my dad and grandma; my dad, Uncle Jay, and Aunt Trish; or my dad and Hannah," Jasmine says.

"So always your father," the judge asks.

"Always my dad," Jasmine says.

"Thank you, Jasmine the bailiff will take you back now," the judge says as the Bailiff leads the little girl out before returning.

"Miss Mackenzie, why have you now just started fighting for your daughter," the judge asks.

"You honour, a year ago I found out I had Ovarian Cancer and that I could not have anymore children," Courtney says.

"That Miss Mackenzie is no excuse to make false claims about your fellow parent," the judge says.

"Yes your honour," Courtney says.

"After hearing both sides, the testimony of Ms. Morgan and Jasmine, as well as reading the written testimonies of everyone involved, I have come to a decision," the judge says. "I have decided that the minor Jasmine Amelia Copeland will remain in the custody of her father, and in two years we will come back here and re-examine allowing Miss Mackenzie visitations to her child. Now Miss Mackenzie may I suggest writing letters, e-mails to your daughter, because in cases like these the child always has a say."

"Yes your honour," Courtney says.

"I Judge Helen Jefferson away sole custody with no visitations till a further court date, to Adam Joseph Copeland, court is adjourned," the judge says.

"All rise," the Bailiff says as everyone stands up as the judge walks out.

"Congratulations Mr. Copeland, your little girl is still yours, if you excuse me I will hand Mrs. Mason, Jasmine's mailing address," Mr. Rosson says as they exit the courtroom.

"Thank you," Adam says as they part ways.

"Daddy," Jasmine says running up to him.

Adam catches her in his arms, spinning her around, as she laughs.

"He won," Jay says looking at the duo.

"Didn't have a doubt that he would lose," Trish says watching them.

"I knew my son would win, Courtney hasn't been in her life enough to establish rights," Judy says.

"I wonder why now," Trish asks.

"Courtney has Ovarian Cancer, and can not have anymore kids," Adam says. "Till a further court date she is allowed no visitations but a suggestion of writing letters. Her main advantage was being an at home journalist."

"Ah," the three say.


	9. Valentine's Day Letters

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter ****8: Valentine Day Letters**

"Jasmine you got mail and gifts," Hannah calls from the main floor.

"Got it," Jasmines says as she saves her document and walks into the living room.

She sees a giant stuffed black bear holding a heart that says 'I luv you beary much', also a small bouquet of lilacs, two boxes of chocolates and two letters.

"Your dad sent the bear, Uncle Jay sent marshmallow chocolates, Aunt Trish sent chocolates with strawberry center, a letter from Courtney and the flowers and second letter are from a secret admirer," Hannah says as the phone rings.

"Hmm," Jasmine says as she picks up the flowers and the letter attached to them.

"Yes Adam they arrived safely. Yes she did get a letter form her. I don't know if she opened it. I think she went after the letter and flowers from a secret admirer. I don't know you would have to ask her. Yes I'll bring her the phone," Hannah says handing her the phone.

"Hi daddy," Jasmine says opening the letter.

"So what is this I hear about a secret admirer," Adam says not sounding to happy.

"I have as much knowledge as you do," Jasmine says pulling out the letter.

"Do you recognize the handwriting," Adam asks.

"It's typed and shouldn't you be worried about your own Valentine's plans," Jasmine says skimming it over.

"What kind of flowers," Adam asks.

"Who is sending her flowers," Jay as as she hears a door close.

"Some secret admirer," Adam says.

"She is too young for a secret admirer," Jay says.

"I am not," Jasmine argues as she knows her father has her on speaker phone.

"You are not what," Amy and Trish ask as she hears the door open and close for a second time.

"To have a secret admirer who sends me notes and lilacs," Jasmine says.

"You were sending love notes at her age Adam and so were you Jay," Trish says sternly.

"As long as it is not one of your stalker fans," Amy says.

"See someone sees it as I do," Adam says.

"She is only nine, way too young for admirers, crushes are skimming that line," Jay says.

"I'll be ten three days after Judgement day, which is only ten days and three months away," Jasmine argues.

"Still too young, I thought you said she wasn't allowed to date till she was 30," Jay reminds.

"Should I even ask what this argument is about," Eddie, Chris and Ray ask as she hears the door again.

"Jasmine has a secret admirer," Trish and Amy say.

"True I said that about both of my girls," Eddie says.

"Adam you have co-workers who beat up people for a living," Ray and Chris say. "What are you worried about?"

"It being one of his younger stalker fans," Amy and Eddie say.

"I love my teddy bear," Jasmine says attempting to change the subject.

"It took your dad forever to win," Jay says.

"You remembered," Jasmine says gleefully.

"Shut up Jay," Adam says. "Of course I remembered that you wanted your bear won by a game. I think Aunt Trish still has to send the video."

"IT should be in your mail box as of now," Trish says.

"Cool, now can I go back to my boxes of chocolates and you two are amazing," Jasmine says.

"That's because we love you," Jay and Trish say.

"Don't forget to finish your homework," Adam says.

"Yes dad, love you guys," Jasmine says.

"Love you to Jaz," the group says before the line goes dead.

Jasmine opens the box of chocolate marshmallows and begins to read the letter from her secret admirer.

'_Dear the most beautiful girl;_

_ I watch the way your hair glows in class_

_ They way you work so hard_

_ The way your face lights up when you talk about your dad_

_ The way yo remember everyone's name and say hi to them in the hall_

_ What I admire most about you is the way you ignore the gossip and do not listen to others when they say snotty comments_

_ I admirer you_

_ Secret Admirer_'

"Hannah you have to read this," Jasmine says eating a couple of chocolate marshmallows.

"Hmm," Hannah says taking the letter.

"You can screen for crazy stalker fans," Jasmine says snacking.

"Is that what your dad and Jay are afraid of," Hannah asks reading.

"Amy and dad, Jay thinks I'm too young," Jasmine says snacking.

"I swear Jay is more protective of you than your dad," Hannah says reading. "No stalker crazy fan."

"I know, well I am off," Jasmine says gathering her things. "I promised my dad that I'd finish all of my homework."

Hannah shakes her head as she disappears but sees the letter from Courtney still on the table.


	10. No Way Out With Friend

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter ****9: No Way Out with Friend**

"Ready for this," Jasmine asks to her companion.

"I don't know," he says, looking at her.

"You'll be fine William," Jasmine says as she looks at her friend. He has brown hair with blue eyes and stands at the same height as her.

"Ha your dad's friends could pummel me," William says.

"They won't," Jasmine says reaching the security guard.

"Hey Jaz, who is your friend," the guard asks.

"Oh this is William from school," Jasmine says looking at him. "What is Jay up to?"

"Shane may be up to something," the guard says handing them two passes.

"Interesting," Jasmine says leading him inside.

"Whoa, you know lots of people around here," William says following her.

"Dad, his girlfriend, godparents," Jasmine says spotting someone. "Shawn, do you know where one of my group members is?"

"Hey Jaz, your dad is with Amy, Jay is with Chris J, Trish is with Drew, and I am not sure where Lance is," Shawn says.

"Seen the son," she asks smirking.

"In his father's office," Shawn says pulling out a piece of paper. "Stephanie and Paul happened to told Vince about his plan."

"Have you seen Coach," Jasmine asks.

"Off with Linda," Shawn says handing her a piece of paper. "I was told to give this to you."

"Thanks," Jasmine says looking at the paper. "Sorry, William this is Shawn, Shawn this is William my friend from school."

"It's nice to meet you after hearing all kinds of stories," Shawn says shaking the young man's hand.

"I'd have to say the same," William says.

"Well I am off, talk to you two later," Shawn says before walking off.

"Our all the wrestlers like that," William asks as they walk through the arena.

"Some of them are even nicer, it all depends on how their night has gone," Jasmine says. "So who would you like to meet?"

"Three favourite time wrestlers Eddie, Steve and Kurt," William says.

"Well I happen to have their roster, match times and locker room locations all with me," Jasmine says walking. "We just have to find one of my many check-ins."

"Well, well, well," a sinister voice says from behind them. "What do we have here?"

"What do you want Dean," Jasmine says not turning around.

"Does you daddy know you have that attitude and are hanging out with guys," Dean Malenko asks looking at the two.

"I don't think her father want you going after his child," a familiar voice says.

"Bad enough you are going after Amy," the second voice says, similar to the first.

"Hey Matty, Jeffy," Jasmine says smirking.

"Hey Jaz and we are going to guess William," the Hardy Brothers asks looking at the Dean.

"Yeah," William says looking at Dean.

"Nice to meet you, why don't you go check in with Jay, he's two doors down Jaz," Matt says glaring.

"And he means now," Jeff adds in.

Jasmine grabs William's hand before racing down the hall. "Than you have ones who take it to far."

"Like him," William asks looking at her as they slow down and let go of each other's hands.

"Yeah I have lost track of the number of times he has been reprimanded for it," Jasmine says knocking on the door.

"Mini Junior," Jericho says opening the door.

"Hey Chis, is Jay still here," Jasmine says shaking her head at the nickname.

"Yeah come on it, nice to see you again," Jericho says moving out of the way.

"About time you got here," Jay says pulling her into a tight hug.

"Shane and security were first problem," William says. "We chatted with Shawn to get the map, than rain into Dean and needed to be save by the Hardy brothers."

"We are going to have him a wrestling kid in no time," Jericho jokes.

Jasmine and Jay laugh as William looks confused.

"Okay you two are off, don't forget to say hi to your dad and Trish," Jay says letting her go.

"I won't but we are off," Jasmine says smiling as they exit the locker room.

"No trouble you two," Jay calls and laugh and walk away.

"He is worst than your dad," William says as they walk towards the catering.

"I know but that's because my dad is so relaxed," Jasmine says walking and waving to the crew.

"So dad and uncle ready to loss Jaz," Bubba Ray asks spotting her.

"Please you know they are going to win or go down hard trying which makes them winners either way," Jasmines says looking at them.

"Such a daddy's girl," Kurt says looking at her.

"Have I ever been anything else," Jasmine says. "Kurt Angle this is William Desmond a fan of yours."

"Well its nice to meet a fan," Kurt says shaking his hand. "Who doesn't try to make Jaz's life hard."

"Anyone who knows her," William says. "Knows that she is amazing in her own way."

"A sweet talker," Kurt says. "Jay is not going to like this."

"He doesn't," they both say.

"What do you say Jaz," Kurt says. "Picture and autographed earned."

"Of course, he's been my saviour the last few months of school," Jasmine says pulling out her camera.

The two pose as Jasmine takes the picture.

"Well I am off," Kurt says looking at the two. "I need to go to double check something with Dwayne."

"Tell him I say hi," Jasmine says as he walks off.

"Always do," he says smiling and walking off.

"That was totally cool," William says.

"Steve and Eddie are even nicer, so one Chris Benoit, Ray, Stephanie, Paul and Dwayne," Jasmine says as they walk.

"Cool, so where are we off to," William says.

` "Hmm," Jasmines says walking and in a second she up in someone's arms.

"What have you been up to," Lance says squeezing her tight.

"Nothing, just talking," Jasmine says. "Come on Lance, let me go."

"Fine, fine," Lance says letting her go. "Who are you guys looking for?"

"Steve and Eddie," William says looking at him.

"Steve and Paul are in Paul and Stephanie's room but Eddie with Benoit, Jerky in his room," Lance says looking at them.

"Jerky was just with Jay," Jasmine says looking at him confused.

"Jay is now with your dad, Amy, Bubba Ray, D-Von, Glenn, and Mark while Steph is with Trish," Lance says looking at her. "Show starts in 90 minutes, time to go over game plans."

"Right," Jasmine says as she looks down at her watch.

"It is staged," William asks.

"Its choreographed. All hits happen but we know the sequence," Lance says. "It ensures that o ones gets hurt to a degree."

"So no one is caught unaware and smashes a rib or gets a bad concussion," Jasmine says. "It gives wrestlers a chance to defend but winners are chosen by practice where everything is real."

"So this is just the final product of lots or practising and planning," William says. "So no one breaks a nose on purpose."

"Basically, you are still bruised an in pain afterwards," Lance clarifies. "Its mainly for tables, ladders, chairs, trashcans and anything else that can do a lot of damage."

"Imagine without it and being hit by Paul's sledge hammer," Stephanie says.

All four members shake their heads in fear.

"Got it," William says. "Hey Trish."

"I see you finally got him to tag along," Trish says smiling. "William Desmon this is Stephanie McManhon-Hemsley."

"Its nice to meet you Stephanie," William says.

"You as well," Stephanie says. "Now I am on my way back to my locker room, do you two want to join me?"

"Sure," the two say.

"Till we meet in the ring, Trish," Stephanie says.

"That we will," Trish says walking off with Lance.

"You seriously need acting skills to be in this industry," William comments as they walk.

"They like to stay in character as much as they can during the times around the shows," Jasmine replies.

"IT makes it easier to give a trust show and not make it look fake," Stephanie says. "I would also like to apologize for my brother's behaviour."

"Don't worry about it. I can totally tell whey people here are protective of her, she's amazing," William says as Jasmine blushes.

"Jay has yet to kill you," Stephanie asks walking.

"I'm amazed myself," the two of them say as they follow Stephanie into the locker room.

"Hey Jaz," Paul says as he spots the three of them entering the room.

"Hey Paul, Steve," Jasmine says. "You've heard me talk about my friend William."

"We have," Paul and Steve say as William waves.

"Be nice," Stephanie says as she kisses Paul hello. "Daddy's already let Shane have it."

"That is because Shane is evil," Jasmine says.

"If you say so," Steve says. "So who are your most watched wrestlers?"

"Yourself, Kurt, Eddie and Hulk Hogan," William says. "I used to watch the Harts on Stampeded Wrestling when I lived out west."

"Well I think Bret is actually roaming around," Paul says looking at Stephanie.

"Actually he is," Stephanie says. "That means you used to watch Christ Benoit as well."

"I fort about Chris," William says. "He keeps changing his stage names."

"He did for a while," Paul says. "We all just call him the Rabid Wolverine, the Canadian Crippler or the Crippler."

"Well he was the Pegasus Kid and Wild Pegasus for awhile during his time in Japan and the Indies," William says.

"That is true," Steve says. "Most of us don't keep track of that kind of stuff."

The group continues to chat before Jasmine and William leave to get their seats for the show.

They grab their front row seats that were just to the side of the commentators tables. The two of them are smiling as the commented on the matches as they continue on.


End file.
